Muito Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Três anos haviam se passado desde o rompimento. Candy tentou refazer sua vida e seguir em frente por mais de uma vez, mas, para ela, era impossível dar as costas aos seus sentimentos e caminhar. Não era possível entregar-se a outros braços, a outros beijos, não quando o coração ainda guardava aquele amor, muito amor. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. A trama que vocês lerão a seguir é baseada na idéia de minha amiga e colega Mazy Blanco (Mazy Vampire), e eu, Wendy Grandchester, sou a autora desta história, sem intenção de lucro.

 **Advertência:** Em algum momento, haverá uma cena sexual explícita, mas não vulgar, a advertência é estendida para o caso de isto ser um inconveniente para você.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Demasiado Amor", de Wendy Grandchester. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Bem, com a autora disse, a fic tem uma cena sexual. Não é vulgar, também concordo com ela. Mas, pelo sim pelo não, para não correr nenhum risco, eu preferi postar a minha tradução como Rating M (a fic original é Rating T).

* * *

 **MUITO AMOR**

\- Dinheiro ! Subir posições ! Será que vocês não pensam em outra coisa ? Agora entendo muito bem o porquê de tanto interesse e apoio por parte de vocês.

\- E por acaso você achou que havia outro motivo pelo qual nós permitiríamos que você se casasse com aquela mosca morta ?

\- Não a chame assim !

Neil ficou de pé e deu um soco na mesa de café da sala da Mansão Leagan, fazendo com que sua mãe e sua irmã saltassem com o susto.

\- Faça-me o favor de se acalmar, eu não estou com paciência para as suas birras de criança. De qualquer modo, é uma decisão que já foi tomada pela tia Elroy.

\- Exatamente, e, além do mais, você se importa ? Você vai se casar com a empregada, de um jeito ou de outro.

Pela primeira vez, Neil olhou para a sua irmã com um ódio visceral, o mesmo que ela transpirava por todos os poros, e que o havia contagiado em muitas ocasiões.

\- Só advirto as duas quanto a uma coisa. Eu já não sou mais o garotinho ao qual vocês manipulavam, por isso, se tentarem fazer qualquer coisa contra Candy, humilhá-la em qualquer situação, eu não responderei por mim, e isso vale especialmente para você, mãe.

Ele falava com ambas com o rosto muito próximo, surpreendendo-as e intimidando-as, sua voz já não tinha aquele chiado infantil, tinha vinte anos e já estava começando a parecer com um homem.

\- Esta foi a gota d'água ! Até você, também, se apaixonou por aquela perdida. Parece absurdo que você a defenda tanto... pelo amor de Deus !Ela fugiu do colégio com o filho do duque, arrastando na lama o nome da família, conviveu com um vagabundo, e você sonha em desposá-la como se ela fosse a Virgem Maria.

\- E por acaso você e minha irmã são exemplos a seguir ?

\- Meça as suas palavras, Neil !

\- Meçam vocês as suas, mãe. E, sobre o incidente do colégio... é melhor que não me façam entrar em detalhes... - olhou propositalmente para Eliza, que ficou pálida como papel, engasgando-se com o chá, que, há poucos segundos, bebia com indiferença.

\- O que está acontecendo ? Discutindo tão cedo... pelo amor de Deus !

\- Diga-me uma coisa, pai... como fez para suportar a minha mãe por mais de vinte anos ?

Sarah Leagan ficou com uma expressão horrorizada, não conseguia acreditar que seu menino mimado fosse aquele que estava falando assim com ela. O Sr. Leagan apenas deu um tapinha no ombro de Neil, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

* * *

\- Não ! Eu não quero mais tomar isso... Candy, por favor... - a garotinha de dez anos suplicava para não ingerir mais aquela medicação. Candy respirou fundo. Estava trabalhando na Clínica Feliz com o dr. Martin, eles atendiam às crianças desenganadas e era triste quando, pouco a pouco, elas iam fechando os seus olhinhos para sempre, deixando saudade e uma dor profunda em seu coração.

\- Molly, você sabe que os não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Você precisa tomar a sua medicação - ela sorriu-lhe, enquanto vertia o líquido de cor repugnante na colher.

\- E de quantos mais eu vou precisar para ficar curada ? - perguntou a pequenina com angústia, tossindo forte e secamente.

\- Ei, me conte outra vez as aventuras do Colégio de São Paulo ? - Candy voltou a respirar fundo e sorriu com tristeza. Só por contar os momentos incríveis de sua história com Terry oprimia-lhe o peito, do mesmo modo como havia sentido há três anos, quando ele abraçou a sua cintura e agarrou-se a ela, suplicando-lhe pra que ficasse ao seu lado.

\- Puxa ! E nunca pegaram vocês ?

\- Nunca. Nós éramos muito astutos.

\- E o que aconteceu com ele ? - quis saber a garotinha, cheia de expectativa e de curiosidade, mas a pobre Candy perdia um pedacinho de si a cada vez que se lembrava, algo que acontecia todos os dias.

\- Dizem que ele foi para Nova York para fazer fortuna - ela respondeu, enquanto arrumava os lençóis e o travesseiro. Era uma garotinha linda, de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e escorridos. Candy não conseguiu evitar imaginar como teria sido uma vida com Terry... ela até via a si mesma com uma filha assim, como Molly, com características de ambos.

\- Parece muito divertido. Direi ao meu papai para que me mande para este colégio, quando eu sair daqui... - ela fechou os olhinhos e adormeceu. Candy só rogava para que ela voltasse a abri-los no dia seguinte

* * *

\- Você precisa de ajuda com as suas falas ? Eu posso ensaiar com você, Terry - ajudada por suas muletas, Susanna o perseguia por toda parte. Até mesmo o acompanhava ao teatro, nerm mesmo nos dias de ensaios mais árduos ele se livrava dela.

\- Obrigado, Susanna, mas não é necessário - ele tentou fazer com que a voz não parecesse rude demais.

\- Terry, o que você está esperando ? Venha - Karen apareceu, tentando resgatá-lo e levou-o para o palco. Mas até ali, também, Susanna chegou dando saltos com suas muletas.

\- Karen: _**Eu já não te amo, Henry... meu amor esperou por você durante muitos anos, e te...**_

\- Susanna: _**E te chorou por muitas Luas, perdendo-te em cada sonho...**_

Karen olhou para Susanna, com uma vontade enorme de estrangulá-la ali no palco.

\- Me desculpe... pensei que você havia esquecido a sua fala...

\- Eu não esqueci nada, é que gosto de dar uma pequena pausa entre os diálogos, para que soem mais naturais.

Terry revirou os olhos, mas não recriminou-a. Achava que, depois de três anos, Susanna devia sentir uma profunda falta do palco.

\- Terry: _**E eu contei cada Lua distante de ti, acordando perdido em cada sonho...**_

\- Susanna: _**Mas se o despertar significa o seu esquecimento, eu prefiro continuar sonhando...**_

\- Susy, não é melhor você ir para casa ? Hoje nós vamos terminar de ensaiar muito tarde...

Embora a voz dele estivesse calma, Susanna havia aprendido a conhecê-lo durante aqueles três anos de martírio nos quais Terry estivera ao seu lado. Sabia que ele estava irritado e que fazia um grande esforço para não explodir. Seu rosto estava tenso, sua mandíbula, apertada.

\- Eu só estou tentando fazer parte daquilo que eu amei, de algum modo... por que você me trata assim ? - ela queixou-se, com os olhos lacrimejantes, e Terry soltou o livreto, frustrado, enquanto Karen revirava os olhos.

\- Susanna, eu sei que você não faz isso com más intenções, mas irrita... você dificulta o nosso trabalho, interrompe por cada idiotice... por acaso você se esqueceu da disciplina que isto exige ?

\- Eu só queria ajudá-los... não sei o que há de mal...

\- Se você quer ajudar e desfrutar dos ensaios, então faça isso em silêncio, não nos interrompa.

\- Como um espectador... não é verdade ? - a ironia era perceptível nela, e um lamento que não passou despercebido a Terry. Susanna sempre encontrava o modo de aumentar mais a sua culpa.

\- Karen, apresente as minhas desculpas ao Sr. Hathaway, por favor...

\- Você já vai ? Mas...

\- Sim, eu já vou, hoje não é o meu dia.

Mal-humorado e sem vontade de pensar em nada e nem em ninguém, sem mais, ele pôs Susana sobre os seus ombros, de muletas, e, sem qualquer consideração, levou-a até o seu carro, colocando-a no assento dos passageiros.

\- Terry ! Para onde nós vamos ?

\- Para a sua casa - ele respondeu, seco.

\- Mas se mal...

\- Susanna ! Por favor... - ele apertou os dentes e levantou a mão, ela mordeu a língua e não falou mais nada. Terry ligou o carro e se dirigiu para a casa dos Marlowe.

\- Mas... Susy... aconteceu algo ? - perguntou Margareth Marlowe, ao ver como Terry atravessava a sala com Susanna por sobre o ombro e com as muletas em outra mão, a mesma cena que acontecera na saída do teatro.

\- Não é nada, mamãe. É só uma explicação literal do fardo que eu sou para Terry - ela começou o seu pranto manipulador e ficou cabisbaixa em uma poltrona.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não foi por isso que eu a trouxe !

\- E por que mais ? O que eu lhe fiz ? Eu fui paciente durante todos estes anos... se hoje você ainda está atuando, me...

\- Eu devo isso a você ! As linhas desse texto jamais serão esquecidas por mim. Se eu não tivesse a intenção de retribuí-la, já teria partido há muito tempo. Você está me levando ao limite, Susanna. Se você quer estar segura de que eu não vou sair correndo a qualquer momento, pode marcar a data do bendito casamento, se quiser, publique-o até no jornal. _**"Terruce Grandchester finalmente se casa com a mulher que lhe salvou a vida, e promete solenemente jamais se esquecer desse sacrifício..."**_. Você gosta do anúncio ? Ou falta algo mais ?

\- Terry... não é minha intenção fazer você sentir-se pressionado... não estou lhe cobrando pelo meu sacrifício...

\- Ah, não ? - disse ele, sorrindo de soslaio, com todo o seu sarcasmo e olhando exclusivamente para o monstro que tinha como sogra - Avisem-me quando chegar o dia do casamento. Prometo ser pontual - ele sorriu ironicamente, enquanto caminhava até à porta.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso ? - perguntou Susana, apavorada.

\- Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento... e eu sou muito supersticioso... até o dia do casamento, Susanna, Sra. Marlowe - ele fez um sarcástico gesto de despedida com a cabeça e foi embora daquela casa o quanto antes.

Saiu sem rumo, em seu carro, e parou no Central Park. Ali, ele sempre sentava-se em um banco, lembrando-se dela. Lembrar da última tarde em que passaram juntos...

\- _Candy ! Desça daí.. você não acha que está um pouco velhinha para isso ?_

 _\- Claro que não ! Tenho apenas 17 anos...além do mais... não posso perder a prática, alguém tem que ensinar aos nossos filhos... não é mesmo ? - ela ficou vermelha imediatamente após dizer isso, mas Terry congelou instantaneamente. Ele sorriu, mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo terrível invadiu-lhe a mente... Susanna... o acidente..._

 _\- Filhos ? - ele sorriu-lhe de soslaio, com sua malícia habitual, e ela sorriu nervosamente - O que você acha de descer já daí e me falar mais sobre esse assunto ? - ele estendeu-lhe os braços para que ela se atirasse neles, e assim ela o fez, caindo naquele forte abraço que evitou a sua queda. Assim, carregada, ele ficou olhando-a, sofrendo por causa do mau pressentimento._

 _\- Terry... ponha-me no chão... - pediu ela, nervosamente, o que a ele não passou despercebido._

 _\- Por quê ? - perguntou ele, com uma voz tão suave e sensual, e olhou-a daquele modo ardente que a fazia sentir-se como se queimasse._

 _\- Porque eu sou muito pesada, e, além do mais, estão nos olhando estranhamente... - explicou ela, com as bochechas vermelhas, e ele a pôs no chão._

 _Ele levou-a até um local mais desocupado, depois de comprar-lhe algumas guloseimas. Sob um carvalho, estenderam um cobertor e se sentaram. Terry inclinou-se sobre ela, e ela lhe dava caramelos na boca, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava o seu cabelo._

 _\- Então você quer filhos, hein..._

 _\- Sim... você não ?_

 _\- Claro que sim ! Meu próprio clã de macaquinhos sardentos..._

 _\- Terry ! É por isso que eu digo... com você, ninguém pode ! - ela ficou de pé, bruscamente, fazendo com que a cabeça dele, que antes descansava em seu colo, se chocasse contra o chão duro._

 _\- Ei, era só uma brincadeira... por que você ficou tão aborrecida ?_

 _\- Porque você foi muito grosseiro... sobre as crianças, eu estava falando sério, mas, para você, tudo é uma brincadeira... - ela queixou-se, exaltada, mas mais do que aborrecimento, havia nela uma grande tristeza, uma que, apesar de sua imensidão, tentava esconder-se. O anseio de uma família, a sua própria família._

 _\- Me desculpe, eu não vou mais brincar com isso. Mas eu não estava brincando, eu realmente quero ter muitas crianças com você - ele segurou gentilmente o rosto dela e beijou-lhe os lábios por um segundo, um beijo casto e doce que não a espantasse ou que lhe fosse pago com tapas._

 _\- Sério ? - ela perguntou, com os olhinhos repletos de emoção._

 _\- Totalmente - ele segurou a sua delicada mão e, em seu dedo anelar, pôs um anel simples, mas belo, que havia comprado para ela há alguns dias._

 _\- Terry..._

 _\- Você aceita ? - ela respondeu abraçando-a repentinamente e beijando-o ela mesma nos lábios. Depois ela parou, visivelmente envergonhada, mas feliz._

 _\- Suponho que seja um sim... - ele presenteou-a com o seu precioso sorriso arrogante._

Mas esse foi um sonho que jamais se realizou. Ele girava o anel entre seus dedos, ela o devolvera naquela noite fria da despedida deles. A amargura o acompanhara a cada dia durante aqueles três anos, e isso havia feito estragos nele. Havia se entregado à bebida, aos cigarros, que uma vez havia deixado por ela. Então a viu trabalhando incansavelmente, como uma formiguinha e sentiu-se miserável, ela tentava seguir em frente e ele se condenava à morte. Fez a ela uma promessa silenciosa. Seguir em frente por ela, que ela ao menos se sentisse orgulhosa do que havia deixado nele, um amor inabalável e inesgotável.

* * *

\- Você não pode chegar e anular o nosso compromisso assim, sem mais nem menos - Neil estava desesperado.

\- Sim, eu posso. Aqui, a autoridade sou eu, e nem se eu estivesse louco deixaria Candy em suas mãos ou nas mãos de sua família.

\- William ! Você não precisa nos ofender. Eu tomei esta decisão, consciente de que Neil seria o melhor partido para Candy...

\- Ah, que bom ! E esqueceu-se de que o tutor de Candy sou eu ?

Na acalorada discussão, Candy somente tentava assimilar o fato de que o ermitão vagabundo não era outra pessoa senão o avô William, seu pai adotivo.

\- Nós não tivemos notícias suas durante quase um ano... o que você queria ?

\- Claro ! E você aproveitou a oportunidade, não é mesmo, tia ?

\- Fiz apenas o que me pareceu correto - respondeu a velha sem remorso algum, enquanto se abanava.

\- O que lhe pareceu correto ou o que estas predadoras que tenho como parentes lhe convenceram de que era correto ?

\- Tia... vai permitir que ele nos humilhe deste modo ? - queixou-se Sarah, indignada. Eliza olhava para Candy com ódio, e Stear, Archie e suas respectivas esposas permaneciam em silêncio, ainda em choque com os acontecimentos.

\- Oh, eu lamento muito se lhe ofendo, priminha... mas você deve estar muito ruim da cabeça se acha que eu entregaria Candy nas mãos do inútil do seu filho.

\- Já chega ! Parem de decidir o meu destino como se eu não tivesse voz - explodiu Candy, atitude pouco comum nela. Até o próprio Albert ficou paralisado.

\- Candy... eu pensei que você não quisesse se casar...

\- Eu não queria, é verdade, mas... irei respeitar ao compromisso.

\- O quê ? Candy... você está certa de...

\- Você escutou-a, primo, eles estão apaixonados - Sarah sorriu, triunfante, mas todos os outros ficaram de queixo caído, em estado de choque.

Depois de um tempo, os outros se retiraram, e Neil acompanhou Candy até o jardim.

\- Candy...

\- Fale, Neil - ela suspirou, sentada no banco, desprendendo o aroma de uma doce Candy, que mostrava todo o seu esplendor naquela primavera.

\- O que a fez mudar de opinião ? Quer dizer, não é que eu não esteja feliz, mas estou, sim, um pouco desconcertado...

\- De qualquer forma, cedo ou tarde eu teria de me casar, é o que se espera de mim, como a filha de Albert William, e ainda mais depois de tantos escândalos...

\- Mas... eu não quero que você se sinta forçada, realmente, eu...

\- Eu prefiro um mal já conhecido a um que ainda esteja por vir... - sorriu ela, cansada, e com uma ironia aprendida com Terry.

\- Candy, eu fiz tudo para lhe demonstrar que mudei... passarei a vida toda lhe pedindo perdão, se necessário, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que te amo...

\- Eu sei. Por isso não é tão difícil para mim aceitá-lo... você só precisa estar consciente de uma coisa...

\- Qualquer que seja a sua condição, eu a aceitarei.

\- Muito bem. Quero que você esteja consciente de que eu nunca... nunca poderei amá-lo, não importa o que você faça. Meu coração jamais pertencerá a outra pessoa a não ser Terry. Se puder conviver com isso, então eu não tenho problemas em me casar com você.

Com isso, Neil sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Mas não se renderia tão facilmente.

\- Vou mostrar que você pode me amar, Candy, ou pelo menos me querer... - ele depositou um beijo na sua testa, um gesto tão terno e que Candy jamais, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, havia esperado de Neil.

* * *

O noivado de Candy com Neil acabou sendo desfeito brevemente. Sem qualquer fortuna, os Leagan não se viram obrigados a seguirem em frente com aquilo, e, após seis meses de tentativas, o próprio Neil se rendeu, deixando Candy livre.

\- Candy... não chore mais... você sabia que cedo ou tarde ela morreria. Foi uma bênção de Deus ela ter sobrevivido a estes seis meses...

\- É que... eu não me acostumo, Edward... esta é a parte do meu trabalho que eu odeio...

Encharcada de lágrimas, Candy fechou os olhos de Molly, que agora moraria com o Senhor em um lugar lindo, sem doenças ou sofrimento.

\- Eu sei. Eu também odeio esta parte do nosso trabalho... o dr. Martin está dando a notícia à mãe dela... você quer falar com ela ?

\- Não... eu não saberia nem o que lhe dizer, deve ser horrível ver um filho morrer.

Ela foi abraçada por aquele jovem e atraente médico, que havia se apaixonado por ela desde o primeiro instante. Ele não pensou duas vezes quando Candy lhe suplicou para que atendesse ao caso de Molly, embora a Clínica Feliz não estivesse à altura dos grandes hospitais em que Edward havia se formado.

\- Ouça, Candy, eu sei que talvez não seja o momento mais apropriado, mas... com relação ao nosso casamento... minha mãe queria acertar alguns detalhes com você. Ou melhor, se você quiser, eu posso explicar para ela que você está indisposta, e nós cancelamos...

Candy olhou por um instante para o seu noivo, uma união recente, depois do rompimento do absurdo noivado com Neil. Ela viu mais futuro naquele pretendente. Porque ele não apenas era um homem belo e respeitável, mas porque era nobre, de sentimentos honestos e entendia o seu trabalho, ela e Albert concordaram que ele era um melhor partido e Candy realmente o queria muito; embora fosse mais admiração o que sentia, era impossível negar que não se sentisse atraída por ele, principalmente porque seus olhos azuis lembravam-lhe os de Terry.

\- Diga a ela que não há problemas - respondeu ela, suspirando. A decisão de comprometer-se novamente se devera também ao anúncio do jornal que anunciava o casamento de Terry com Susanna. Aquilo acabou de lhe dar um empurrão, para que ela decidisse refazer a sua vida, deixando o passado para trás.

Uma semana depois, Candy foi trabalhar, como de costume. Algumas risadas melodiosas chegaram aos seus ouvidos assim que ela entrou. Todas as crianças riam, gritavam, parecia que estavam em um circo ou em um evento, não em uma clínica.

\- Bom dia, dr. Martin... a que se deve tanto alvoroço ? - Candy guardava as suas coisas, sorridente, no armário.

\- Romeu veio nos visitar - o dr. Martin soltou, indiferente, mas o certo foi que o coração de Candy bateu violentamente.

\- Ro... Romeu ?

\- Oh, sim. Mas faltou ele trazer a Julieta...

Candy foi correndo à pequena sala na qual se escutava a gritaria, e o viu. Todo o seu mundo parou naquele instante.

Ele lia um conto de Charles Dickens para as crianças. Uma garotinha estava sentada em seu colo, foi a coisa mais linda que ela já vira, e ali, parada na soleira da porta, as suas lágrimas começaram a aflorar.

Ele ainda não havia se dado conta da presença dela. Estava belíssimo, ainda com o seu disfarce de Romeu. Faltava-lhe a respiração, e ela esteve a ponto de atirar-se correndo em seus braços, mas decidiu sair dali antes que ele antes que ele a visse. Deu meia-volta, porém...

\- Candy ! Olhe, é Romeu ! Romeu está aqui - gritou alegre, Sally, outra garota desenganada, cujos gritos de alegria provocaram-lhe uma tosse aguda.

Então, ambos se viram, e o mundo voltou a parar.

\- Candy... - ele murmurou, fechando o livro no mesmo instante, e pondo a garotinha no chão, depois ficou de pé, mas seus pés não queriam sair do lugar, ele só olhava-a à distância, com o coração batendo disparadamente, querendo com desespero segurar as mãos dela.

\- Terry... eu não esperava ver você aqui...

Ela sorriu-lhe, nervosa, e ele reparou no quão bela ela estava. Muito mais mulher, agora com seus vinte anos. Seu rosto continuava conservando aquele toque de inocência, embora tivesse perdido aquele ar travesso e infantil, dando lugar a uma jovem adulta. Tinha os cabelos soltos e muito mais longos do que ele se lembrava, suas curvas femininas estavam mais acentuadas, e aquele uniforme ficava-lhe mais apertado e curto do que deveria. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao imaginar o desejo que ela pudesse despertar em seus colegas ou em algum paciente. Mas não deu muita importância àquele assunto no momento, ele estava feliz por vê-la.

\- Não é Terry, é Romeu. E eu sou Julieta, olhe, ele me trouxe uma fantasia - Sally amoldou-se ao vestido de Julieta, que ficava-lhe bastante amplo e longo. Movia as mangas penduradas graciosamente, e sorria com a peruca retorcida.

\- E eu sou Mercúrio - respondeu outro garoto magricela com outra fantasia que ficava enorme nele.

\- Vocês podem me dar um momento para falar com a senhorita enfermeira ? - Terry escapou do barulho dos pequeninos e caminhou até Candy. Ela pensou em alguma desculpa, mas não tinha sentido evitá-lo. De qualquer forma, ela ia se casar muito em breve, e ele também.

\- Convido-a para um café - foi algo pouco original, mas foi a primeira coisa que ocorreu a Terry.

\- Terry... eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer, talvez em outra oca...

\- Candy ! Não vá recusar um café a Romeu. Vamos, vamos, ande - o dr. Martin quase empurrou-os para fora da clínica e fechou a porta bem na cara deles.

\- Está fazendo muito calor para um café, mas aceito uma limonada - disse Candy, e então eles sentaram-se na humilde lanchonete da vizinhança, que era adjacente à Clínica Feliz.

\- Você está linda, Candy... - disse ele com em tom melancólico, e, sem que pudesse evitar, roçou sua mão na que descansava sobre a mesa.

\- Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal - suas bochechas se avermelharam, e, instintivamente, ela retirou a sua mão da mesa, mas a sensação eletrizante persistiu dentro dela.

\- E o que você conta de novo ?

\- Não muita coisa... eu tenho muito trabalho... descobriu-se que Albert é o meu pai adotivo...

\- Sim, eu li sobre isso... E o amor, Candy ? Como o amor tem lhe tratado ? - por aquela pergunta ela não esperava, e a sacudiu bruscamente.

\- Bem... não tão mal...

\- Ah, é ? - ele sorriu-lhe de soslaio. Havia uma incrível maturidade em ambos, já não eram aquelas crianças do Colégio de São Paulo.

\- Claro. Dei-me ao luxo de rejeitar a mais de uma pessoa.

\- Hahahahaha - o riso dele invadiu-lhe a alma. Terry rindo, ela pensou. Ela também ria, mas uma grande tristeza e nostalgia envolviam-nos, como uma nuvem cinzenta e carregada, que ameaçava desabar a qualquer momento.

\- Eu soube do rompimento do noivado com Neil... - ele comentou, tentando soar indiferente.

\- Sim... foi um delírio meu ter aceitado aquela loucura... como está Susanna ? - Candy havia demorado muito a fazer aquela pergunta, pensou Terry.

\- Como sempre. Atrás de mim, como um bebezinho que aprendeu a engatinhar.

\- Eu li que vocês vão se casar... - ela tentou parecer alegre com a notícia.

\- Finalmente, sim... e você ? Vai dizer "sim" para algum de seus desafortunados pretendentes ?

\- Sim. Dentro de um mês - ela sorriu-lhe querendo estar realmente emocionada. A expressão de Terry mudou por completo, e seus olhos ficaram obscurecidos pela dor e pelo ciúme. Mas ele se conteve.

\- Por que você veio ? - perguntou ela, repentinamente.

\- Para lhe dizer a verdade... eu não sei... talvez... para despedir-me de você com dignidade - ela assentiu, com os olhos a ponto de explodirem com o peso das lágrimas.

\- Eu tenho de ir, Terry...

\- Deixe-me acompanhá-la - ela escapou da mão dele, não queria acostumar-se novamente ao seu calor.

Ela fez menção de ir. A emoção de ter visto Terry deixou-a atordoada, ela atravessou a rua sem olhar.

\- Candy ! - Terry gritou o seu nome e atirou-se sobre ela, afastando-a do carro que estivera prestes a atropelá-la. Com o impacto, ambos caíram rolando pela calçada, e Terry ficou sobre ela. Suas respirações eram ofegantes, a duras penas saíram do choque causado pelo impacto.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou ele, com a voz ofegante, ainda sobre ela.

\- Sim... - murmurou ela, com dificuldade. Estava nervosa, ter Terry tão perto, ser esmagada pelo seu peso e sentir a sua respiração acariciar-lhe o rosto foi demais. Sentia como se fosse morrer ali mesmo.

Consciente de quão comprometedora era a situação, Terry afastou-se dela e ficou de pé, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

\- Tenha mais cuidado, por favor... eu posso tentar lidar com o fato de não tê-la, mas jamais... jamais suportaria que algo lhe acontecesse.

Sua voz foi suplicante, enquanto ele segurava-a possessivamente pela cintura. Aquele contato despertou os instintos de Candy, ela sentia falta da força de Terry, de seus impulsos, de sua paixão. Frente a frente, o ar e a distância eram cada vez menores. Eram dois pares de olhos que se olhavam com intensidade, com muita ansiedade, muito desejo, muito amor.

A química venceu a razão, e seus lábios finalmente uniram-se outra vez. Beijaram-se com tamanho desespero que não se importaram por estarem em uma via pública, ainda que com pouco tráfego. O aperto de Terry em sua cintura tornou-se mais forte, e ele beijava-a sem respirar, sem pensar. Candy apenas se deixava levar, rendida. Tempo demais esperando, imaginando.

\- Terry... isto não está certo... nós não podemos... - ela estava ofegante e não conseguia deixar de correspondê-lo, ele a colava ao seu corpo cada vez mais, não conseguia parar.

\- Não suporto mais, Candy. Para o inferno com tudo. Eu preciso de você...

Ele continuou a beijá-la, como se estivesse doente dela, e ela estava entregando-se àqueles beijos como à própria vida.

\- Eu te amo, Candy.

\- E eu... eu também te amo, mas isto... nós não podemos - Terry nem mesmo deixava-a falar, ele mantinha-a prisioneira de seus beijos.

Depois de se beijarem até ficarem saciados, eles viraram-se para continuarem caminhando até a clínica, e então...

\- Susanna – exclamaram ambos, horrorizados, ao encontrá-la frente a frente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Terry, desorientado, apagando o rastro de todos os beijos que dera em Candy. Ela nem sequer conseguia olhar Susanna nos olhos.

\- Eu quis comprovar por mim mesma - ela respondeu, com os olhos lacrimejantes, mas evitando chorar, querendo conservar alguma dignidade.

\- Eu... eu vou embora. Eu sinto muito, Susanna. De verdade - chorando, Candy deu-lhe as costas, disposta a sair dali. A própria Susanna deteve-a por um braço, quase caindo, enquanto apoiava-se nas muletas.

\- Não ! Eu queria comprovar se valia a pena continuar esperando, mas agora, para mim, ficou claro que não. Desde que você cismou com essa idéia de vir a Chicago... eu sabia o que aconteceria... - Terry engoliu em seco e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

\- Foi um ato de fraqueza de nossa parte, mas não voltará a acontecer... - disse Candy, tentando novamente ir embora.

\- Não... eu já não penso em continuar com isto. É humilhante demais. Sejam felizes.

Ela se virou e foi dando baques até o carro que a esperava. Terry e Candy ficaram paralisados, mesmo após verem-na ir embora.

\- Vamos, Candy - ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Não ! - gritou ela, para em seguida começar a chorar desesperadamente.

\- Candy, por favor...

\- Você não percebe o que nós acabamos de fazer ? Eu estou comprometida, Terry... comprometida ! - ela gritou com mais força, levantando a mão para mostrar-lhe o dedo em que usava o anel de noivado que Edward lhe dera.

\- Me desculpe... não foi minha intenção colocá-la nesta situação, Candy, mas a verdade...

\- Por que você veio ? Você sabia muito bem que isso só iria nos machucar - seu pranto era tão amargo. Apoiada em uma parede, ela foi descendo pouco a pouco, até cair sentada no chão.

\- Eu fiz isso porque te amo. Porque precisava desesperadamente vê-la, Candy...

\- Bem, você já me viu ! Agora, vá embora... - ela pediu-lhe.

\- Está bem. Mas antes deixe-me levá-la de volta à clínica.

Enquanto seguiam no carro que Terry havia alugado, cada vez que ficavam mais próximos, rasgava-se um pedaço das almas de ambos. Terry acompanhou-a até lá dentro, com a justificativa de despedir-se do dr. Martin e das crianç eles entraram, não esperavam que Edward estivesse ali.

\- Candy, querida. Eu estava lhe esperando... - ele segurou-a por ambas as mãos e depois lhe deu um beijo na testa. Terry teve de fazer um enorme esforço para não matá-lo a socos, naquele momento.

Foi só depois de alguns segundos que Edward reparou em Terry...

\- Ele... é um paciente ? - se não fosse pelo inoportuno da situação, Terry teria dado uma grande gargalhada.

\- Não... ele é Terruce Grandchester... um velho amigo - com aquela apresentação, Terry quis estrangular também a ela.

\- Oh... o ator...

\- O próprio - respondeu ela, tentando sorrir e esconder muitas emoções.

\- Bem, Candy... eu não queria ser grosseiro, mas... minha mãe está nos esperando... acho que sua tia Elroy também está em casa... você sabe, o casamento dá loucas voltas...

O casamento ! Candy nem sequer se lembrava de que tinha combinado visitar sua sogra, e muito menos de combinar detalhes sobre o casamento. Terry olhava para ela com tanta intensidade, que, ainda que ela evitasse o seu olhar, podia senti-lo sobre si, e ardia, porque seus beijos ainda latejavam em seus lábios.

\- Sim... eu já vou. Só deixe eu me despedir de Sally e das crianças.

\- Candy ! Não vá ainda...

\- Eu tenho de ir, crianças. Tenho compromissos...

\- E Romeu ? - perguntou outra garota, Maggy.

\- Aqui estou - ele apresentou-se na sala de recreação da clínica. Albert havia remodelado aquele lugar, mas o que o tornava especial era o amor desinteressado com o qual se trabalhava ali.

\- Nós podemos colocar as fantasias ? - perguntou um garotinho, que estava disfarçado de outro personagem de Romeu e Julieta.

\- É claro, eles são seus. E... onde está a minha Julieta ? - perguntou ele, procurando a garotinha por toda parte.

\- Foi dormir - respondeu Maggy.

\- Eu... vou me despedir dela. Com licença.

Candy dirigiu-se ao quarto da pequenina e a encontrou deitada, ainda com o disfarce de Julieta, e sorridente.

\- Até amanhã, peque... - ao segurar a sua mãozinha, Candy percebeu que ela não estava adormecida.

\- Sally ! Sally ! - ela começou a chorar, agitando o seu pequeno corpo.

\- O que aconteceu ? - todos entraram no quarto.

\- Ela estava bem... estava bem, esta manhã - ela chorava, desesperada, mas não correu para os braços de seu noivo, como seria de se esperar, nem para o abraço paternal do dr. Martin, algo inexplicável a empurrou para os braços de Terry.

\- Está tudo bem, Candy. Acalme-se... pense que Sally agora está em um lugar melhor e não está sofrendo...

Ela agarrava-se ao calor do corpo dele, e ele beijava os seus cabelos, não pensava em mais nada além de apagar-lhe todo aquele sofrimento. Pouco importava que o noivo dela o estivesse olhando de forma assassina. De qualquer modo, ele havia ganhado, ele se casaria com ela, enquanto Terry voltaria a Nova York com muitas memórias agridoces e um punhado de beijos.

* * *

 **Um mês depois**

\- Já estou pronta... como eu estou, Albert ?

\- Linda. Vamos ? - Candy percebeu que o tom de voz de Albert foi muito seco e que o seu sorrido havia sido forçado.

\- Está acontecendo algo, Al ?

\- Não me sinto orgulhoso em entregá-la no altar...

\- Mas... por quê ?

\- E você pergunta ? Não entendo porque você continuou com isto. Quem dera que você estivesse em minha posição - disse-lhe o atraente loiro de trinta anos em um tom de voz mais sério do que Candy conhecia, ao dirigir-se a ela.

\- Por que você diz isso ?

\- Porque assim você sentiria o quão terrível eu me sinto por levá-la pelos braços para um destino que lhe apavora e lhe faz infeliz.

\- Mas, Albert... eu só estou tentando continuar com a minha vida...

\- Candy... você é como uma filha para mim, e nenhum pai pode ser feliz se seu filho não o for...

\- Mas eu vou dar tudo de mim para ser feliz... eu lhe prometo que...

\- Não me prometa nada, Candy.

\- Isso mesmo. Não prometa nada. Não jure, em um altar, um amor que você não sente e nem sentirá - sua voz chegou como uma tempestade ao quarto no qual se encontrava Candy.

\- Edward... - murmurou ela, ao ver o noivo com o terno desalinhado e evidentemente bêbado.

\- Não haverá casamento, Candy. Faça o que quiser com a sua vida... se você quer ir atrás do Romeu... siga adiante. Eu irei para o inferno - ele saiu aos tropeços do quarto, e ela sentou-se sobre a sua cama, chorando desconsoladamente. Sentia que toda a sua vida era um fracasso.

* * *

 **Uma semana depois**

\- Bravo ! Bravo ! - escutavam-se gritos e aplausos após o final de outra bem-sucedida obra de Terry. Depois de despedir-se do público, ele dirigiu-se ao seu camarim. Na maçaneta da porta, havia um lenço amarrado com as suas iniciais. Ele conhecia aquele lenço, ele mesmo o havia dado a... Candy !

Ele abriu a porta com expectativa, mas ela não encontrava-se ali. O que ele encontrou foi um buquê de flores com uma nota.

 _ **Sempre olhe para frente,**_

 _ **Candice W. Andrew.**_

Saiu correndo para o lado de fora, com a esperança de encontrá-la e, quase do outro lado da rua, ele a viu.

\- Candy ! - ele gritou o nome dela com todas as suas forças, antes que ela entrasse na carruagem. Ela virou-se e olhou para ele, e assim ficaram por eternos segundos.

\- Vai subir ou não ? - perguntou-lhe o cocheiro, nada amável, o que deu-lhe mais coragem para correr até Terry.

\- Candy !

Ele gritou o seu nome, como se aquilo tornasse mais real a visão de que a tinha novamente em seus braços. Beijaram-se, apesar de a rua estar lotada por todas as pessoas que tinhai ido assistir à peça. Foram interrompidos pelos _flashes_ das fotos, mas não se importaram com aquilo, eles haviam esperado demais.

Candy e Terry casaram-se no dia seguinte, eles não esperaram mais, não quiseram tentar a sorte e que o destino os separasse mais uma vez.

\- Eu sei que este apartamento não é muito grande, mas logo eu comprarei uma casa do modo como você merece... - disse ele, colocando-a no chão, ainda com o vestido simples que ela usou naquele casamento improvisado.

\- Não importa, Terry, viver aqui ou em uma cabana, até mesmo às margens de um córrego... se for com você, não importa.

Ele a beijou, repleto de amor, admirando a grande mulher que ela era, a que era ideal para ele, seu único e grande amor.

\- Você se lembra do que nós nos prometemos no parque, naquela tarde ? - ele perguntou, enquanto, com beijos, ia caminhando para o seu quarto.

\- Nós nos prometemos muitas coisas... - disse ela, aos tropeços. Os beijos dele deixavam-na sem reação, sem noção de nada, apenas um instinto irresistível de se entregar.

\- Você queria muitos filhos... lembra ?

\- O que você acha de já termos o primeiro ?

\- Sim. É o que eu mais desejo no mundo...

Não houve mais palavras. Muito menos roupas e nem nada que os impedisse de tornarem-se um e começarem a realizar os seus sonhos. Terry ficou maravilhado com o seu corpo nu, tão delicado e voluptuoso. Acariciou-a por todos os lugares, em todos os recantos deixou um beijo e uma ou outra marca... a marca registrada de sua paixão e de seu desejo por ela.

Candy também o olhava, sem o pudor de antes, apenas com o desejo latente em seus olhos por aquele homem tão belo e viril que ele havia se tornado aos vinte e dois anos, ainda jovem, mas não lhe faltava nada.

\- Eu te desejo tanto que não sei por onde começar a amá-la... - ele murmurou, sentando-a sobre o seu colo, acariciando e modelando a sua cintura. Depois acariciou os seus seios generosos, enquanto beijava o ventre, o qual pensava em logo fecundar.

E enquanto Terry explorava-lhe o corpo, ela começou a beijá-lo, seus lábios circundaram o pescoço dele, roçando, úmidos, a sua orelha. Ela percebeu que aquilo o fez estremecer, e fez o mesmo com a outra orelha.

Com isso, ela conseguiu com que Terry a beijasse com mais desespero, que a boca dele tomasse os seus seios, sem controle, fazendo ambos descontrolarem-se. Deitou-a sobre a cama, precisava fazê-la sua, e ela também estava desesperada para que ele a tornasse uma mulher, sua mulher, sua, para sempre.

\- Serei cuidadoso... - sussurrou ele, sobre ela, tratando de abrir caminho por entre suas pernas, e, ao mesmo tempo, sua língua deliciava-se com o pescoço e os seios dela.

\- Faça o que tiver de fazer, Terry, eu não quero que você tenha cuidado, eu só quero ser sua... - sua voz excitada era um incentivo para Terry. Ela acariciou-lhe a nuca, detendo-lhe a cabeça naqueles seios, para que sua boca continuasse deleitando-se com eles.

\- Eu te amo... - sua voz soou repleta de paixão, e, pela primeira vez, acomodou-se dentro dela. Ele o fez com um impulso firme e forte, havia aprendido que assim era melhor. Uma vez que encontrou-se acomodado, suas investidas começaram a ficar mais suaves, como uma carícia, um ritmo lento e prazeroso.

\- Oh... - ela gemia e mordia os lábios, enterrou as unhas com força nas costas dele.

\- Dói ? - ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- Sim, mas não importa... porque isto é maravilhoso... - começou a se mover juto com ele, suavemente, extasiada. Era um doloroso prazer, repleto de vários sentimentos... não importava a dor, entregar-se a ele era tudo para ela, naquele momento.

\- Eu te amo, Candy... - ele segurou-lhe ambas as mãos e começou a se mover com mais força, estava muito excitado.

\- Eu também... - sussurrou ela, que sentia menos dor e mais prazer. Ela deu-se conta de que aquele ato, mais do que físico, era também emocional, deixava de pensar na dor, ocupando a sua mente apenas com aquele homem maravilhoso que estava fazendo amor com ela.

Envolveu-se tanto no prazer que imaginava em estar sendo sua mulher, que conseguiu chegar ao clímax sem que Terry tivesse de fazer maiores esforços.

\- Eu te amo... - ela disse, no fim, quando o seu orgasmo ia roubando-lhe as forças, derramando-se sobre ela, banhando-a de ilusões em seu interior.

* * *

Nove meses depois, nasceu uma linda menina, de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados e de olhos azuis, à qual deram o nome de Molly. A pequenina tinha um ano e meio quando teve de ceder os braços do pai para a sua nova irmãzinha, Sally, uma loirinha de cabelos escorridos e rostinho sardento.

\- Gostou ?

\- É linda ! - exclamou Candy, enquanto andava pela sua nova casa, outra promessa de Terry - Você gostou, Sally ? - ela perguntou ao bebê de oito meses, enquanto Molly corria pela sala ainda sem mobília.

\- Me dê ela, eu a carrego. Não é bom você se esforçar - Terry tirou-lhe a filha dos braços, enquanto acariciava e beijava a barriga de cinco meses de Candy.

Em poucos meses, a casa já estava totalmente arrumada e mobiliada, e por isso Candy embalava ao pequeno Bryan em seu próprio quarto. Sally aproximou-se deles com curiosidade.

\- É bonito o seu irmãozinho ? - a garotinha, que não entendeu a pergunta, limitou-se a sorrir, sem tirar da boca o dedo polegar que ela chupava.

\- Mami ! Eu caí... - Molly entrou, chorando e dando um chilique, ela já tinha três aninhos. Seus gritos acordaram Bryan, que há apenas alguns segundos havia fechados os olhos. Um lindo loiro de olhos azuis, como o pai.

\- Awww... você disse ao papai ?

\- Sim... ele me disse para vir até você - respondeu ela, mostrando o seu pequeno joelho arranhado.

\- Mas eu estou colocando Bryan para dormir - suspirou Candy, e sorriu, cansada.

Amava aquelas crianças mais do que a própria vida.

\- Shhh. Não façam barulho - quando ela disse isso, as meninas levaram o dedo indicador aos lábios, e Candy deitou Bryan em seu berço - Agora vamos limpar esse joelho...

\- Não... não ! Não está mais doendo ! - Molly tentou fugir ao ver Candy com a água e o sabão.

\- Vamos, ele está com terra, e assim vai inflamar.

\- Não ! Papi ! Papiii ! - começou a chamá-lo, desesperada.

\- O que há ?

\- Terry chegou bom Bryan nos braços com os olhos mais abertos e mais alertas do que todos os outros.

\- Mas eu deixei-o dormindo...

\- Eu o encontrei balbuciando no berço... e parece que você esqueceu o talco, porque...

Ele mostrou-lhe o bebê, branco como um bolinho, parecia que ele havia feito a festa com a embalagem do talco.

\- Oh... - exclamou Candy, mas depois explodiu em risadas. Todos também fizeram a mesma coisa, e esse foi o momento em que ela percebeu que aquela era exatamente a vida que eles queriam, e não mudariam absolutamente nada nela.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá !

Mais um trabalho que eu espero que tenha sido do agrado de todos, especialmente você, Mazy, eu espero que isto tenha sido exatamente o que você esperava.

Esclareço que os diálogos dos ensaios de Karen e Terry não pertencem a nenhuma obra,eu os inventei para esta cena.

Um beijo, meus amores,

Wendy.

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, esta é a primeira fic de Candy Candy que eu traduzo. E também é, além disso, a primeira fic deste fandom em português, disso eu tenho certeza. O fandom tem uma boa fanbase em inglês e em espanhol, mas, em português, é o extremo oposto. Eu hesitei por este motivo, mas depois decidi pedir a autorização da qual precisava. Bem, espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem dela... reviews, please ?


End file.
